The use of mobile technology has increased drastically to the point of ubiquity. With the increasing dependence on mobile devices comes a demand for mobile applications that are compatible with mobile devices and present information in a format that may be perceivable by the user, even on a small mobile device display screen. However, the abundance of information available via the Internet and various software applications can result in an overwhelming amount of data to be displayed on a mobile device. In some instances, displaying too much information on a mobile device display may hinder usability.
Mapping applications in particular have access to a large amount of data relating to navigation, routing, points of interest, and/or the like. Displaying all the available information to a user for a given portion of a map may be so overwhelming that the mapping application becomes impractical to use. Furthermore, users relying on a mobile application for navigation purposes may need to focus on driving and cannot look at the device display for more than a few seconds at any given time. The use of mobile technology for navigation purposes therefore creates an even greater challenge of how to effectively display information on a device.